I'm going back to the afterlife
by tophaintweak
Summary: when class SSS come back to the real world otonashi and Angel started dating and Yuri is jealous what will she do
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello this is my first fanfic on angel beats and I hope you like it

Let the story begin

* * *

The whole class SSS is back in the real world and have found each other

They hang out every day and all go to the same school apart from Naoi

It was a summer afternoon and the gang had decided to go to

Swimming pool for fun and have a great day

The sun was beating down like hell and Yuri was sweating like crazy

When she reached there she saw everyone was waiting for her

"Hello miss late what took you so long?" asked Hinata

"I couldn't find my swimsuit ok" she replied

"Whatever let go have some fun" TK yelled

They went inside and the girls departed to go to the change room

"Oh I hope Otonashi likes my swimsuit" Kanade smiling

Kanade and him had been dating since they saw each other

"Oh don't worry Angel I think he will love it" Yui said with a beaming

Smile. Nearly everyone had the habit of calling her Angel apart from

Otonashi

Yuri was thinking as she put on her bikini. The truth was that she loved Otonashi with her heart and was always jealous of Kanade

She couldn't bear to see them together and she would always curse if they kissed

"Jeez it's always Otonashi this Otonashi that" she thought

When the girls were finished they came out to meet the boys

The boys had their jaws dropped when they saw them

"You looknice Yui" Hinata said blushing

Yui giggled a little and said a thank you

"You look great Kanade" Otonashi had said fixing his graze on her only

She blushed and smiled, the rest had their eyes on Yuri and Shiina

"Whoa you guys look to cool for words" Noda was saying as Yuri was

Looking at the couple kiss "Otonashi and Angel"

"Fuck them" she mumbled

They went to the pool and jumped in straight away

All apart from Yuri, she wasn't fond of water so she didn't bother

She went to sit on the bench to watch the rest have fun

She wondered if she had a chance with the one she loved

Then an idea came to her head "what if I go back to the afterlife"

She thought. She could make a new battlefront and fight against God for making her suffer for looking at someone she loved go to another girl

As usual Noda was the first to see that she was quiet and something was wrong

He got out of the water and came over to her

"Um I saw that you looked a bit upset is anything wrong" he asked

"Noda well I'm thinking of going back to the Afterlife" she answered

he was shocked that he yelled lightly " how the hell are you going to do that Yuri why would you in the first place"

"Well I'm living an unjust life and I need to ask God something" she said a little frightened that he had yelled

"Ok but how are you doing that Yuri, if the other had heard this they wouldn't want you to go please you can't go back" he had tears in his eyes

"Are you crying?" she asked looking at him

"What no I'm just saying not to die" he replied rubbing his eyes

"Ok ok anyway get back to the pool you need to have some fun"

"Sure! Hold my hand first" he said smiling

She heisitateed at first but took it anyway

Then he ran and jumped into the pool with Yuri behind him

"You idiot you know I don't like pools" she said grumpily

"You need some fun as well" he said splashing him with water

She splashed back laughing, then everyone's attention was on her

Yuri never laughed to their hearing and she had pairs of eyes on her

"What did I do something" she asked worried

"Oh nothing lets go eat its lunch" Hinata said

They got out, dried them self's and went to change again

Yuri sat at the far edge of the table then she stood up "I have to go"

She walked out and ran she couldn't see them together anymore

She ran and finally stopped at the park

"I haven't been here in a long time" she sat on the swing thinking

She was thinking a way to die to get to the afterlife

Maybe she should stab herself, no to weird

Maybe she could pay someone to shot her

No she will get the person in trouble

Maybe she could drown herself in the old lake

Yes that was perfect all she had to do was wait for her chance


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back and I came with a get chapter in mind hope you enjoy

Oh and thanks for the reviews

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning and Yuri was up at 6:00am walking

To the old lake, yes she was certain that she wanted to go back to that world

She wore her pj's and her hair tried up as she was walking she thought

"Maybe I will have to make a new battlefront from scratch" the sun was waking up from its sleep and Yuri saw how beautiful it was

"Well that's the last time I'm going to see that again in in this world"

She said as she reached the lake. She saw the suns reflection on it and realised

"Is this what I really want, is this what I'm going to do just to get Otonashi as a lover to me? "She asked herself

But she was to determine to get Otonashi

Then she jumped into the water and her hair bow had fallen off whilst in the progress

There and then did she die.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Kanade wanted to treat everyone to their favourite café

Because it was her birthday and her dad gave her 6,000 yen

So she sent a text massage saying

"Heya guys meet me at the café we hang out at 2:00 oh yeah it's my b'day"

She smiled as she closed her phone and started taking a shower

Everyone got the text apart from Yuri

*time skipped*

Everyone was at the café and ran up to Kanade "Happy Birthday Angel" they said in union

"Happy b'day darling" Otonashi said kissing her

"Thanks everyone now where's Yuri" Kanade asked bubbly

"Oh you know how late she is she's never on time even for school"

Ooyama said shrugging. "Well then let's go in it's on me"

Kanade said and everyone cheered

As they entered in everyone sat down as the waitress came

"What will you all like" she asked faking the smile she does always

"I will have pancakes please" Yui said putting her hand up for NO reason as if to say "hey it's me no one else"

"Me too" Hinata said, then Shiina asked "why don't we all have pancakes"

"Yeah that's good does everyone agree" Kanade asked

The group nodded and the waitress wrote it down

The Yui opened her phone and texted Yuri "hey where are you we all are her" she pressed send and closed her phone putting it in her bag

"Who did you texted?" Naoi asked

"Yuri it's not usual for her to be this late" Yui replied

"True very true" Otonashi said

Noda knew something was wrong then he had a flash back of when they were at the pool

"Noda I want to go back to the afterlife" Yuri had said back then

He was silent for that afternoon and when they had finished they came out of the café

"Noda what's wrong?" Hinata had said and wanted an answer

"Oh nothing maybe we should knock for Yuri" he suggested

"Yeah she didn't bother to come what a coward" Fujimaki said

Knowing Noda would attack but to his surprise he didn't

Everyone was surprised and knew that this meant that he was worried as hell

"Anyway let's go quickly" Ooyama said looking worried aswell

When they reached there Naoi knocked on the door

"Hello ma'am is Yuri there" he asked with his polite voice

"Oh no she left the house a while back and I went to her room and saw her phone on the bed with a texted so I thought she was with you guys" Yuri's mum had told them

"ok thank you ma'am have a nice day" Naoi responded

As she closed the door Noda thought that he had to tell them what had been on his mind

"Um guys there's something I have to tell you… Yuri told me that she wanted to go back to the….the….. The AFTERLIFE" he said

Everyone turned to him then Hinata said with anger "why didn't you tell us earlier did you watch her die what did you do to stop her when did she tell you this" he had anger in his eyes

Hinata was close to Yuri because they had started Battlefront together

"I didn't watch her die she told me this in the swimming pool and I told her not to and she said ok I was sure she wasn't going to do it" he said looking at the ground

"Ok calm down you guys have to calm first we have to think where Yuri will want die" Kanade said

"I think I know Yuri hates water right maybe she drowned" Shiina gave an idea

"But all the pools here have people around every day since its summer right" Ooyama had said

"All but the old lake" Otonashi said

Then everyone started running and when they reached there Noda jumped in to find Yuri

"Hey Noda wait" Yui said reaching her hand out

Then Kanade saw Yuri yellow hair bow on the ground

"Hey look at this" she had said as everyone turned to see what she was talking about

"Oh my god" Hinata said as he picked it up

Just then Noda came up with a body in his hands

A body that's was lifeless

A body that belonged to Yuri


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hi I'm back for reviewing now I know what 600 yen is thanks

Let the story begin

and sorry this chapter is going to be short im in a rush

* * *

Yuri awoke with no surprise as she knew well where she was

She sat up to see a girl with red long hair and was wearing the SSS uniform put it had Class SSS2 for some reason

"oh your awake welcome to the afterli-" she said until she was cut off by Yuri

"The afterlife yeah I know you can't die here I know all of this cos I was here before and you are a member of Class SSS also known as The Battlefront yeah"

"Yeah but we aren't class SSS we are class SSS2" she said with her hand reaching forward to be shaken

"You must be Yuri I know because we went through some files and we saw an old file with a sign saying CLASS SSS"

The red head said with a face expression saying "why don't you join us"

Yuri shook her hand and asked "are you the leader?"

"Oh no I'm not but I think we should bring you to her come on"

She answered as grabbed Yuri's hand they ran to headquarters

"There is no God, Buda or Demon" the girl said and Yuri tilted her head

"What you changed the password why?" she asked slightly offended

"That's because are enemy here is a demon not an angel" she said

When she opened the door she saw people with the same uniform she used to be wearing a long time ago

"hey is that that new kid" I guy asked with brown hair and a gun

"Yeah she woke up a few minutes ago and guess what she was the former leader of The Battlefront" she said bubbly

"is that so have a seat Yuri we are just about to start Operation Tornado" a girl who was sitting in Yuri usual chair that had short green hair which was light and looked short herself

"Ok anyway who is this demon she was talking about and are you fighting for your unjust lives" Yuri asked as she sat down

"WELL WE think that she was sent from Satan to torture us and yes we are trying to fight our unjust lives as well" the leader said

"Ok well that's helpful information" Yuri said with a hint of sarcasm

"Ok it's our usual Operation Tornado yeah so let's introduce Yuri to everyone ok" she looked at the group and gave a smirk

"Ok this is Mai she is the leader of our rock band Dead Monster girls"

She was the red head that Yuri meet earlier "yo" she did a peace sign

"That is Rumi she is the one who is always saying 'what the hell'"

She pointed at someone in the corner "Shiina" Yuri whispered as she remembered one of her friends

"That's Haru he's the one with the scary looking big hammer" she pointed to a guy with black hair and pale skin he looked handsome

"Heya don't be afraid of this thing just don't get me angry" he said with a nice voice

"That's Basho he's the funny one and gay" she chuckled as she said gay and pointed at Basho

"I AM NOT GAY IDIOT WHY DO I GET THAT" Basho yelled as someone pointed an axe at him

"What you say to Nami Punk" she said and Yuri guessed that he was in love with the leader named Nami

"Taiki calm down and that's right I'm Nami and he's Taiki"

"Noda" Yuri said she suddenly felt pain in her heart

"What was that Yuri?" Nami asked

"Nothing continue"

"That's HM no one knows his real name so and he calls himself that"

She pointed to a guy who was dancing and had blue hair but it was darker than Hinata

"This is Shuji he is nothing special to our eyes" Nami said she turned to face him and he waved she hand

"Heya there" he had brown hair and blue eyes which was strange but he was like Ooyama

"Last but not least is Riko he is a master in knowledge" she pointed at a guys with orange hair

"Hi" he said dully

"Hey you forgetting me" A boy who was short and had purple hair

"Oh yeah that's Seiji he's a hypnotist and thinks hes god what a jerk"

"Ha I knew someone like that" she chuckled

"Ok now let's start Operation Tornado Yuri do you know it and you will need a gun plus do you want to say it"

"Yes and yes" Yuri said

"Ok Operation Start!" Yuri said with her leader look


End file.
